The primary purpose of this project is to experimentally determine if either of the two most commonly used group strategies for treating perpetrators of spouse assault (Men's only vs Mixed Gender [Couple's] Groups) is effective in reducing continuing spouse abuse. A third intervention, the rigorous monitoring of men in treatment will also be experimentally assessed. The experiment involves a design in which eligible cases of spouse assault are randomized to one of four interventions (Stabilization and Safety Planning Only, Stabilization and Safety Planning plus Men's Group, Stabilization and Safety Planning plus Mixed Gender [Couple's] Group, Stabilization and Safety Planning plus Rigorous Monitoring). The design will promote determining if participation in clinical interventions (Men's and Mixed Gender groups) reduces continuing psychological trauma and spouse abuse compared to Stabilization and Safety Planning Only; if Men's Groups are any more effective in reducing continued abuse than Mixed Gender groups; if Rigorous Monitoring is a more effective intervention than either clinical group model or Stabilization and Safety Planning Only. Outcome measures will include both continued psychological, sexual and physical assault, and changes across a variety of variables associated with spouse battery (e.g., depression, attitudes about women, anger, jealousy, self esteem, alcohol use). Attention will also focus upon the assumptions that differentiate the delivery of services in either mixed or single gender groups, the effects of diagnostic, psychological and demographic characteristics upon outcome (typological analyses) and differentials in time to failure.